epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:S0UND3FX69/New Epic Rap Battles series
hey you all I'm thinking of making my own raps which anything could be in it even inanimate objects etc. season 1 will have 30 battles Season 2 will have 20 Season 3 will have 50 Season 4 ???. suggestions are allowed. Possible Battles Season 1 #Harry Potter vs Ash #Thomas Edison vs Benjamin Franklin #George Washington vs Aberaham Lincoln #Todd Snap vs Nikola Telsa #Oreo vs Moon Pie #Hal9000 vs Steven Hawking #Blackbeard vs King Henry VIII #John F. Kennedy vs Barack Obama #McDonalds vs Burger King #Thomas Jefferson vs Sacagawea #Easter Bunny vs Jesus #Satan vs God #Slippy Toad vs Marty Mc Fly #Lost MC vs Angels of Death #Pikachu vs Meowth #Michael Jordan vs Michael Phelps #Carl Winslow vs Carl Johnson #Steave Urkel vs AVGN #Shredder TMNT vs Crusher skylander #Alexander The Great vs Ivan The Terrible #Xbox360 vs PS3 #Woody Woodpecker vs Porky Pig #Simba vs Boog #Mystery Gang Schooby Doo vs Tin Tin #Macys vs JC Pennys #DR. Seuss vs Doc. Emmet Brown #Michael J Fox vs Fox McCloud #StormTroopers vs NASCAR #Ben Tenneson vs The Flash #Me vs My Brother Possible Battles Season 2 #Steven Hawking vs Hal9000 2 #Batman vs Spiderman #Ronald Mcdonald vs Ronald Regan #Neil Armstrong vs Jennifer Mae Jemison #Sun Drop vs Sun Kist #Franklin Turtle vs Franklin GTA 5 #Joseph Stalin vs Adolf Hitler #Niko Belic vs Osama Bin Ladin #Ice King vs Flame Princess #Princess Diana vs Princess Peach #Michael Jackson vs Ce Lo Green #Gary The Snail vs Gary pokemon #Chris Angel vs Mewtwo #Police vs Army #Dumbo vs Bear & Shark #Wario & Waluigi vs Mario & Luigi #DR. Jekell & Mr. Hyde vs Slenderman 18. Alexander The Great vs Ivan The Terrible 2 19.Sonic The Hedgehog vs Bowser 20.Me vs My Brother 2 Possible Battles Season 3 #Steven Hawking vs Hal9000 3 #Michael Jordan vs Michael Phelps 2 #Frank Sinantra vs Popeye #Team Rocket vs Team Plasma #Aberaham Lincoln vs George Washington 2 #Ash vs Harry Potter 2 #Maxwell vs Timmy Turner #Jimmy Neutron vs Skips #Mordicai & Rigby vs Daisy & Rosalina #Santa Claus vs Moses #Finn & Jake vs Marcelene & Ice King #Alexander The Great vs Ivan The Terrible 3 #Batman vs Spiderman 2 #Ronald Mcdonald vs Ronald Regan 2 #DR. Jekell & Mr. Hyde vs Slenderman 2 #Johnny 5 vs Kenny & Timmy from south park #Frosty The Snowman vs Frosty wendys #Coke vs Dr.Pepper #Pope Francis the 17th vs Boggie2998 #Annoying Orange vs Pear #Tom & Jerry vs Bugs Bunny & Daffy Duck #Peter family guy vs Nice Peter #Epic Lloyd vs Hulk #Joseph Stalin vs Adolf Hitler 2 #Niko Belic vs Osama Bin Ladin 2 #Brock vs Misty #Magnavox vs Atari #Xbox 720 vs PS4 #Spongebob vs Sandy #Kit Kat vs Snickers #Gandalf vs Zelda #Link vs Dark Link #Ganon vs Ganondorf #Olive Oyl vs Pauline #Daisy vs Rosalina #Master Chief vs FBI #Albert Einstein vs Super Computer #Superman vs Black Widow #Wonder Woman vs Lois #Aquaman vs Chris #Stewie & Brian vs Cat Woman & Bruce Wayne #Clark Kent vs Peter Parker #The Penguin vs The Joker #Wii vs Wii U #Phone vs Camera #Supreme Pizza vs Supreme Court #Sid vs The Bettle #Luis Lopez vs George Lopez #Mike Tyson vs Mr. T #Me vs My Brother 3 Category:Blog posts